


Handmade

by Hotgitay



Category: The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ben gives something precious to Ava
Relationships: Ben jones/ava behzadi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Handmade

“I want to show you something”Ben told Ava 

“What is it?”Ava asked her boyfriend 

“It’s a surprise for Sami”Ben exclaimed 

“Let me see it”Ava said to him 

“This is something my mother gave me”Ben handed her a handmade quilt 

“Oh my goodness”Ava was speechless 

“Is that bad?”Ben was a little worried by her reaction

“He’ll love it”Ava kisses him

“My mothers made it and have that to her then later on down the road she gave it to me”Ben explains

“The meaning behind this wonderful gift is so sweet”Ava replied 

“I wanted Sami to have something special”Ben said


End file.
